1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method and apparatus for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional camera, when exposure is to be controlled in accordance with a preset aperture, if an optimal exposure is not obtained, this is detected and is displayed. However, with such a display method or apparatus, if the operator resets the preset aperture upon observing the display, he cannot determine if the updated preset aperture results in an optimal exposure.